ftoishimafandomcom-20200214-history
Shinsei Shi-47 Kyūseishu
The Shinsei Shi-47 ''Kyūseishu'' is a single-seat, twin-engine multirole fighter developed for the Imperial Navy. One of the newest-generation fighters in the Imperial Navy's arsenal, the Shi-47 was developed by Shinsei as a potential high-powered successor to the [[Mitsushishi Mi-7 Reppu|Mi-7 Reppu]] and [[Mitsushishi Mi-71 Kagerō|Mi-71 Kagerō]], the current main fighter crafts of the Imperial Navy. The Shi-47 is armed with numerous offensive capabilities, including a rotary cannon, beam guns and hardpoints for missiles and rockets. It is built for multipurpose operations and can be customized according to the pilot and the characteristics of the mission. Integrated sensor and control systems give the pilot and machine an unparalleled degree of integrated battlefield awareness and combat capability. Additionally, the Shi-47 has been developed into the Shi-47Te electronic warfare and SEWC variant, as well as the atmosphere-incapable, heavily armed and armoured Shi-47Yo heavy attack variant. In the present day, however, the Shi-47 has proven to be too complex and expensive for mass adoption on the scale of the Mi-7, preventing it from attaining true successor status. Thus far only a few units have received Shi-47s, and they remain a moderately rare sight on the battlefield. Development Shinsei broke onto the fighter market with the Shi-47 to compete with Mitsushishi and Kawazaki, aiming to replace the Mi-7 as the main fighter. However, it is too complex and expensive to use as a main fighter, so Shinsei tried to capitalise on making it a power-fighter. Even then, it faces great competition as a power-fighter from established high-performance fighters like the Takemikazuchi and Hagetaka. It has finally found a place as a long-range patrolling fighter capable of operating in small units over a large area, while its variants are more successful and have found various niche roles in Imperial Navy fighter wings. Design Variants Reconnaissance Kyūseishu Main article: Shinsei Shi-47Te Teisatsu-Kyūseishu The RVF-25 is a variant of the VF-25 Messiah with enhanced electronic warfare capabilities. The RVF-25 is equipped with a large-sized radome and Aegis pack Custom AP-SF-01+. It also includes high precision sensor antennas and high-efficiency sensors built into head unit. The camera-eye is mounted on the outside of the head. The RVF-25 detects targets using fold waves instead of electromagnetic waves. In combat, the RVF-25 can control (via fold wave communication) up to 6 AIF-7S/QF-4000 Ghost fighters. Pilot Lucas Angeloni named his three Ghost fighters Simon, John, Peter. Armoured Kyūseishu Main article: Shinsei Shi-47Yo Yoroi-Kyūseishu Specifications General characteristics *Crew: 1 *Length: 18.72 m *Wingspan: 15.5 m *Height: 4.03 m *Empty weight: 52,000 kg *Powerplant: 2x Shinsei Industry FF-3001A Stage II thermonuclear reaction turbine engines *Propulsion: 4x Shinsei Heavy Industry SoReE-7A/A main booster engines, 10x Gobishi Heavy Industries SoReE-1I High-maneuverability verniers. Armament *Guns: **2x fixed 12.7mm beam guns (center dorsal section) **1x 5-barrel 58mm rotary cannon gun pod with retractable cover (ventral fuselage) **2x 25mm machine guns (mounted left/right of intakes) **2x 57mm anti-warship/anti-air rapid-fire swivelling beam turrets with option of autonomous fire *Hardpoints: 6 x underwing hardpoints for a variety of bombs, missiles, rockets, and other equipment. Avionics *ASa-021A compound sensor antenna *All-range radar and sensor package *Missile approach warning system *Laser detection warning system *Sensor warning receiver *Electronic decoys *Anti-laser evaporative coating See also Category:Fighters Category:Aerospacecraft Category:Yamatai Imperial Navy